Big Time Desire
by ThatGuy21
Summary: Logan arrives back to the Palmwoods after a long day at the recording studio, thinking he has the apartment to himself, only to be surprised to see Kendall's home as well. The two boys act on their attraction. First fanfic of mine. Rated M just in case.


**This fanfic was inspired by the cover of John Mayer's _Edge of Desire_, performed by Kendall and Logan on YouTube. If you guys haven't seen it, you should check it out. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Logan made his way back to the Palmwoods after a long day of recording his solo parts. He looked up to notice day was ending; the falling sun casting a beautiful warm glow over the town. He quickened his steps in efforts to reach his room as soon as possible. He was exhausted, and the thought of lying in bed at the moment was delightful. He entered the empty apartment, and instantly dropped his duffle bag to the floor. He stood in front of the door momentarily, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the exhaustion take over. It truly had been a long day to an already long week.<p>

He sluggishly made his way to his room. Logan opened the bedroom door only to be surprised that the apartment was not as empty as he had initially thought.

"Oh. Hey, Kendall." Logan said to the blonde, momentarily frozen. "I didn't realize anyone else was here."

"Hey, man, just messing around on the guitar," Kendall replied, strumming on the chords. He was sitting on the edge of his bed wearing nothing but his boxers and his guitar. It was difficult for Logan not to look at the lean blonde, but he tried not to make it seem so obvious.

"You look tired."

"I am. Very much so," Logan weakly replied.

"Come lie down then," Kendall said, motioning to his bed with a tilt of his head. Logan found it strange that Kendall suggested him to lie on his bed when Logan had a bed of his own in the same room. He didn't want to be rude to Kendall though, and he thought to himself there was no sexual tone or advance in Kendall's voice, so Logan shrugged his shoulders, kicked his shoes off and plopped down on Kendall's bed.

"Ahh… It feels great to lie down," the brunette moaned out. Kendall didn't say anything; he simply smiled and resumed strumming his guitar.

"What song are you playing?" Logan asked, with his eyes closed, in hopes of somehow recharging himself that way, instead of completely falling asleep mid-conversation with his best friend.

"Edge of Desire. It's by—"

"John Mayer." Logan finished. He finally opened his eyes, with his interest peaked all of a sudden, and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Oh you know it?" Kendall asked; impressed by the fact that he had discovered yet another thing he and Logan had in common. He knew he shouldn't really have been that surprised. Although it was an unspoken thing, it was fairly clear Logan was Kendall's best friend. Sure, Carlos is great when you need someone to act like a clown, but it's hard to have serious conversations with him at times. And as good of a friend as James is, he's too much into himself to think of others first, as a best friend should.

"Yeah man, I love that song." The brunette said with a little more enthusiasm than needed.

"You want to practice with me."

That very second, a few thoughts popped into Logan's head. The idea of "Kendall" and "practice" together made his heart race. Logan wasn't sure what they were talking about, now that he had looked Kendall in the eyes. Kendall was looking back with those beautiful green eyes, but then quickly cleared his throat. Logan snapped back to reality, and finally responded.

"Yeah, sure. I think I still remember the lyrics."

"Cool, man." And with that, Kendall directed his attention back to his guitar and started playing an acoustic version of the song.

The two boys practiced for close to an hour, laughing and playfully punching one another in the arm when the other one messed up his part. They both clearly enjoyed one another's company; Logan didn't even feel tired anymore. It was as if new life was breathed into him.

When Kendall and Logan finally worked out the song arrangement and felt they had perfected it, they decided to rehearse the chorus one last time.

"Alright, from the chorus," Kendall said, while positioning his fingers on the proper strings.

The two boys sang in unison, locking eyes and unable to think of anything or anyone else in that perfect moment.

_Don't say a word, just come over and lie here with me,_

'_Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see, _

_I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe,_

_There I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about me._

Kendall stopped playing his guitar, and the silence in the room was deafening.

Kendall could hear Logan's breathing speed up a bit, and Logan sensed the same. Ever so slowly, the two inched closer, never taking their eyes off one another. Even though they were only inches away from each other, they felt they were miles apart; the desire to connect was palpable. Logan's eyelids fluttered as he was nearing closer to his best friend, feeling more and more nervous. Kendall's green eyes peered from under his long lashes, and before either one knew how it happened, their lips crushed together.

Logan was the first to let out a soft moan, and Kendall reacted by kissing back more passionately. The blonde placed his hands on the back of the brunette's head, pulling him in. Logan parted his lips, inviting Kendall's tongue. The blonde swept his tongue against Logan's own, and the two tasted the sweetness of the other. Kendall then gently bit Logan's bottom lip and swiftly moved down to his neck. Logan threw his head back and let out another moan, closing his eyes in pleasure.

"K-Kendall…" Logan sighed.

Kendall was tracing the contours of Logan's neck with his tongue. "What's wrong, Logie?" Kendall's voice held a mixture of seduction and sincere concern.

The brunette replied meekly, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. It feels… It feels good." And with that, Kendall brought his mouth back to Logan's and kissed him more passionately than before, if it were possible.

Intoxicated by the passion, Logan collapsed onto the bed, with Kendall simultaneously falling on top of him as a result. The brunette ran his hands through the blonde's hair, verging on an edge of desire he never realized possible.

Kendall whispered to Logan, "Let's get you out of these clothes." Logan immediately blushed.

Kendall then began to slowly unbutton Logan's shirt, slowly and gingerly, as if he was savoring every moment of unwrapping a gift. Halfway through unbuttoning his shirt, Kendall kissed the brunette's smooth ivory skin tenderly, trailing all the way down to his navel, and stopping at his crotch. The blonde threw Logan a quick glance. Logan gave him a nervous grin, but to Kendall it was that sweet crooked smile that he adored; he could no longer hold back his desire. The tent action happening in Logan's pants affirmed Kendall that the feeling was mutual.

With lust-filled eyes, he grabbed both Logan's hands and pinned them above the boy's head. Kendall kept one hand in place to keep Logan's hands bound, while he began to unbutton Logan's jeans with his free hand. Logan was stretched on the bed, with his toned body stiffening at the friction from Kendall's hand. Eventually the blonde boy freed Logan from his jeans, and he planted a light kiss on the brunette's crotch through the thin fabric of the boxers, which sent a current coursing through Logan's body.

Kendall stared up at Logan, as if asking for permission to continue. Logan simply bit his lower lip anxiously, which was a good enough reply in Kendall's mind. The blonde pulled down the last piece of clothing left between him and Logan's stiff member. The cool air hit Logan's skin, which felt nice and caused him to let out a soft moan.

The moan was more than enough to turn Kendall on, so without any more hesitation Kendall wrapped his hand around Logan's shaft to steady it, slowly lowered his head and engulfed Logan's member into his mouth. Logan let out a heavier, deeper moan this time.

"Kendall," was all the brunette could muster. Somehow moaning his best friend's name was the only thing he could articulate. He was lost in a surreal bliss. He was experiencing pleasures he'd only dreamt, but a small distant part of him knew this was no dream, which made all his emotions boil to the surface.

The blonde continued to work on the brunette, finding his own pleasure knowing he was gratifying the guy he cared for so deeply. Logan was clearly grateful; his heart felt like it was swelling to the point it would burst any moment. The hairs on his skin stood erect like everything else on his body. His chest was palpitating… His lips trembling… His torso contracting… An unusual combination of warmth and coolness flowed through his body. He felt that at any moment he would quite literally explode.

But then, Kendall pulled his mouth off of Logan's member, and it made an audible pop from the friction.

"Does it feel good, Logie?" The blonde asked his friend.

"God yes…" the brunette sighed out. As if Kendall even had to ask; just Kendall touching him was enough. Nonetheless, the response made Kendall smirk, and he went back to satisfying his best friend.

The blonde bobbed faster and faster, making sure to leave a slick trail of saliva running down Logan's length for maximum pleasure. Logan reacted accordingly; more frequent moans, louder and longer than before.

Kendall could sense Logan nearing his climax, so he tensed his mouth even more to deliver a greater satisfaction.

"OH… Kendall…"

Kendall reacted by brushing the back of his free hand against Logan's inner thigh, which added another layer of pleasure for Logan.

"I'm so… CLOSE…" the brunette was able to squeal out, with his eyes shut tightly. Kendall, hearing his friend's cry of pleasure, made his last few movements count. "OHHH! Kendall!" And with that, Logan arched his back and released all the passion and desire he had been holding back for so long, into his friend's mouth. Kendall gladly swallowed back every last drop in one big gulp.

The blonde licked his lips as if to savor Logan's taste one more time. He sat up on his knees and stared down at his best friend, who currently looked so beautiful with red cheeks, panting and wearing a face of pure ecstasy. Kendall grinned from ear to ear.

The blonde then plopped beside his friend. Logan's eyes were still closed, and he was still panting deeply, as though he couldn't seem to regain his breath. When he was finally able to grasp for air, he spoke slowly, "That… was… incredible."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Kendall replied.

"Where… when… did you… learn to do… that?" The poor brunette's lungs felt they had given up entirely at that point.

Kendall chuckled. "It was my first time doing that."

"Well… you're good." Logan panted.

Kendall gave his friend a devilish grin. "You make it easy. It doesn't take much to make me want to devour you like that."

Then Kendall wrapped his arms tightly around Logan, with both of them lying on their sides cuddling in a blissful coital position. Logan seemed to finally find his breath again, and his breathing came out easily and evenly, almost as if Kendall's warmth sprang new life into him again. Every touch from Kendall felt like a rebirth. Kendall was his air supply and he was Kendall's.

"You're tired. You should rest," The blonde instructed.

"I'm afraid if I fall asleep, I'll wake up and somehow all this would have just been another dream." Logan declared honestly. The blonde belted out his signature laugh.

"It's no dream, dude. I can assure you of that." He replied, while stroking Logan's neck with his index finger.

"Oh, wait! But what about you? We didn't even take care of you yet." Logan suddenly realized. "Should I…" Logan didn't really know how to finish that sentenced, and blushed at his own inexperience of seduction. But Kendall wanted nothing more than knowing his best friend felt happy, secured and loved. Kendall was genuinely content.

"I'm good. Actually, I'm more than good… This is all I want. All I ever wanted."

"Really?" The brunette asked eagerly. "Me too. I mean, I never really thought about it, but I guess on some level I always knew I loved you more than a friend."

That very thought made Kendall smile.

"See how perfect this is? This, right here, is all I need right now. Besides, it's not like I'm leaving your life anytime soon. Will you?" Kendall joked.

Logan quickly flipped around to meet Kendall's face, "No! Of course not! I couldn't imagine not having you in my life." He wasn't sure if it was the thought of a world without Kendall or the unconditional love he had for him, but his eyes began to water. "You're my best friend, Kendall."

The blonde gazed deeply into Logan's warm brown eyes. "You're my best friend too, Logan." And then Kendall planted a tender kiss on Logan's lips and their bodies melted into one. Logan knew that no matter if he were awake or asleep, Kendall would always be beside him. And with that thought in mind, Logan finally drifted to sleep in Kendall's arms.


End file.
